


Loki Goes To Disneyland!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable teen Loki, Brotherly spanking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Loki lives!, Peter Pan - Freeform, Pizza, Roller Coaster, after spanking cuddles, mouse ear hats, naughty loki, non parentaal disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Thor takes Loki to Disneyland with Jane Foster. Naturally, Loki gets up to mischief. Thor spanks his little bottom and gives plenty of cuddles after. Kind Odin, Sweet Frigga, Loving Thor, adorable Loki and one cute little bottom spanked.





	Loki Goes To Disneyland!

Thanks, Rosalie for the idea for this story!

When Jane Foster was called to Los Angeles, California to give a talk at Cal Tech, she invited Thor and Loki to go along. She reasoned Thor would enjoy the sunny climate and she could sneak a visit in to Disney Land for sixteen year old Loki. Predictably, Loki was over the moons about the idea and bounced down the corridor with Thor at his side.   
“Thank you brother! I promise to behave myself.” The young prince chirped happily. Thor smiled down at his excited little brother.   
“I must have father’s permission to take you first, brother.” Thor said, smiling. Loki settled down at this and followed the big Viking into the throne room. “Father, I have come to ask permission to bring Loki to Asgard with me. I have been invited to visit California with Jane Foster. She also requested Loki’s presence.” Loki looked plaintively up at his father, his little body fairly squirming. Odin smiled down at him and beckoned the boy with a crooked finger. Loki flew up the steps of the dais to his father and Odin picked him up, sitting him on his knee.   
“Will you be a very good boy for Thor if I allow this?”   
“Yes sir! I swear!” Loki’s little face was so sweet and innocent Odin leaned over and kissed his cheek.   
“Very well, but know this: If you are naughty your brother has my permission to spank your little rump.”   
“Yes sir! Thank you father! I will be good!” Loki squeaked in delight and hopped down the stairs, grinning madly.   
“Keep an eye on your brother, Thor and have a good time. Please tell Jane Foster ‘hello’ for me.”   
“Yes father, I will.” Thor smiled and led his very tickled little brother out and walked to the Bifrost with him. “Now.” Thor said, stopping just outside the door. “You must be a very good boy, alright?”   
“Yes sir, I promise.” Loki replied sweetly.   
“If you misbehave I will turn you over my knee and spank that little bottom of yours, understand?”   
“Yes sir.” Thor leaned down and hugged his sweet little brother.   
“Good boy.” He said, patting Loki’s bottom gently. They walked into the BiFrost and had Heimdall set them down mere feet from Jane’s location. The girl smiled and ran to Thor, hugging and kissing him passionately. She then moved on to Loki, kissing his cheek and hugging him warmly.   
“Hi Loki!” She said, grinning. “Are you excited about going to Disneyland?” Loki nodded, grinning.   
“Yes ma’am! I promise to be a good boy.” Jane smiled at his cuteness and led the boys into her hotel room. Loki sat on the edge of her bed, hands in his lap, being patient and well behaved. Jane walked to him and kissed his cheek, stroking his head lovingly.   
“You are a good boy. We’ll leave for the park in just a minute, okay?” Loki nodded, smiling and Thor patted his back.   
“He is excited.” Thor told Jane.   
“So am I!” She said, reaching up to soul kiss Thor. Loki turned his head and said ‘yuk!’ making Jane and Thor chuckle. 

* * * *

The first ride they came to was Peter Pan’s Flight. Loki, who had read the book was intensely curious about it. He and Jane rode in one of the colourful ‘boats’ and Thor in the next. As they moved through the dark tunnel, Loki exclaimed adorably about each animatronics scene.   
“Look Jane! It’s Captain Hook! And there’s the ticking crocodile!” Jane smiled and nodded as Loki pointed them out to her excitedly. Thor smiled from the next car at the sound of his little brother’s delight. When it was over, Thor and Jane listened as the excited young prince prattled. “Did you see that crocodile? Wendy looked like Mama, didn’t she Thor? Are all the rides like this Jane?”   
Jane and Thor laughed and patted the excited boy, agreeing with everything he said. Loki’s excited prattling was adorable and Thor gathered him into a warm, loving hug.   
“I’m glad you are having fun, sweetling.”   
“Hey! Is anyone hungry? I am.” Jane said brightly. Both Thor and Loki nodded and the three went to Ariel’s Grotto to eat. Thor and Jane ordered fish and Loki opted for a hamburger and chips. A park worker dressed as Ariel came up to the table, focusing her attention on the handsome young Loki. She took a photo of the boy and one with she and him. She declared him the cutest boy in all Disneyland and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek! Loki blushed and smiled shyly. The girl, absolutely smitten, said;   
“Honey you are cute enough to be a Disney Prince.” This made Loki chuckle and he thanked her, opting not to tell the girl he really was a prince. As they left the restaurant, Thor put an arm around his well behaved little brother and kissed the top of his head.   
“Can we ride the roller coaster?” Loki asked now. Thor nervously agreed, giving Loki a pat on the bottom to scoot him along. Thor, who like Loki had never rode a roller coaster, settled in his seat next to Jane.   
“So what does this ride do?” He asked, assuming it would be the same as the several other gentle rides they had just taken.   
“Well, it’s all about heights.” She replied cryptically. Suddenly, the coaster jerked into life and began to climb the track. Thor looked left and right trying to see what was coming to no avail. When the car finally made it to the top he looked behind him as several riders raised their hands, grinning madly. Without warning, the car seemingly dropped off into space, heading straight for the ground below! The big Viking screamed and grabbed Jane in an iron grip, trying to protect her from whatever was destined to happen. Loki sat behind them, next to a little girl who seemed perfectly happy about this. At first, his face paled and he grasped the bar in front of him in a death grip. Then he took a cue from the child and smiled as the car went on a mad dash up one hill and down another, only to hit a dangerous curve and go through a dark tunnel! Thor, white faced and growing nauseous gritted his teeth and took it, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his girl friend.   
As the car made the last turn, it suddenly left the track and flew toward the tree line! Jane and Thor screamed and threw their arms in front of their faces. Just before the car hit it made a sharp turn and came back to the track, finishing the ride harmlessly.   
Thor leapt from his seat and grabbed Loki by the arm, lifting him from his seat. The boy sucked in a lungful of air and his brows climbed high.   
“Thor! What are you doing?” Jane cried.   
“I’m going to find a private place to spank my little brother’s bottom.” He growled. Loki stayed mute knowing anything he said would add up to a sorer bottom. Jane walked along with Thor as he dragged Loki to a secluded area. There was a picnic table there, so Thor sat on it, pulling Loki over his lap. Loki whimpered in terror, dreading the coming discipline. Jane, her face a mask of worry for Loki stood by as her boyfriend administered a sound walloping to his little brother’s small, jeans clad behind. Loki began to cry immediately, sounding like a small child as he was spanked. It was obvious that Thor was not using his full strength. The spanks were meant to sting but not hurt. Jane sighed, relieved by this.   
“That was a very naughty thing to do baby brother.” He scolded as he smacked his little brother’s upturned bottom. “I don’t want to catch you doing anything like that again or you will be standing up to eat for a week.” Loki cried pitifully at both the spanking and scolding. His cries were high pitched and juvenile, breaking Thor’s heart. When it was over he picked him up and held him gently, shushing his tears and speaking lovingly to him. The young prince cried for five minutes or so as he was cuddled, his poor little bottom smarting. “There, there. It’s over now. Poor little mite. Brother loves you, baby brother. I don’t like having to spank your little bottom.” Thor rubbed the burning little behind as he comforted Loki.   
Jane stepped up and stroked Loki’s hair as Thor held him.   
“It’s alright baby.” She said as Loki’s tears turned to sniffled and hitches. “Awww, poor little muffin.” She cooed as she rubbed his back. Loki finally separated himself from Thor’s chest and looked around. His sweet face was red and wet with tears. His shiny black hair was mussed and his expression sad. He looked like a well spanked child. Jane stroked his handsome face and shushed his hitching and post spanking tears.   
Thor kissed his face and stood him on his feet. Loki reached back and rubbed his sore little bottom, looking up at his big brother sadly.   
“It’s alright sweetling. Brother forgives you.” Heartbreakingly, Loki began to cry again, hugging his brother.   
“I’m sorry Thor and Jane. I promise to be a good boy.”   
“Of course you will. We forgive you baby.” Loki looked up at Thor.   
“My bottom stings.” He said, sounding all of five year old.   
“I know, Little One. Spankings hurt little bottoms.” He reached around and gave Loki’s bottom a gentle rub. “Are you too sore to go on some more rides?” Loki’s expression changed instantly. An adorable smile overspread his face.   
“No sir!” He said, smiling. Jane smiled, reaching out and giving his bottom a gentle rub. “Can we?”   
“Yes, sweetling.” The big warrior gently guided his little brother and girlfriend back onto the fairway. They rode several more rides before Loki announced that he needed the boy’s room. Thor went along and peeled the youngster’s jeans down to check his little bottom. It was bright pink and sore looking but not overly so.   
“Heal your little bottom brother.” He said. A soft, green mist surrounded the pert little cheeks, restoring them to the adorable, pale pink. Thor rubbed the soft little tail gently and gave his little brother a loving hug. “That’s my good boy.” He purred as Loki leaned into him, hugging his big brother. Loki relieved his bladder and washed his hands, joining Jane on the pavement. Disney characters came along and hugged the boy, letting Jane get adorable photos of Loki and Thor with them.   
Thor and Jane had such a nice afternoon and Loki’s behaviour was so good they treated him to pizza for dinner, followed by ice cream. As the sun went down Loki began to yawn and knuckle his eyes like a small child. Thor, his arms full of souvenirs, told Jane he was preparing to take the boy home. Loki didn’t argue and sweetly kissed Jane on her cheek. She hugged the young prince and patted his little bottom lovingly.   
“You’ve been such a good boy today. I’m proud of you, baby.” Loki smiled sweetly.   
“I love you, Jane.” The boy said. Thor smiled and kissed Jane.   
The Bifrost swallowed the pair up and Loki, sporting a mouse ear hat, his arms full of gifts for his parents flew to the throne room. Odin sat smiling down at his excited son. “I’ve brought presents for you and mama!” Odin grinned and descended the dais. Loki dropped the load of treasures and picked through them, handing his father a few. “I got you a bird, papa. Isn’t he pretty?” It was a toy parrot on a stick. Loki shoved it into Odin’s hands eagerly. I also got you a T-Shirt and a Micky Mouse hat! He put the hat on his father’s head and draped the shirt over his shoulder. Odin silently allowed his son to festoon him with treasures. “Where’s mama?”   
“Right here, baby!” Frigga’s voice came from behind. She and Thor entered just in time to see the All Father, King of Asgard and Protector of the Nine Realms wearing a Mouse ear hat!. They both dissolved into giggles. “It’s rather fetching husband.” She said, smiling.   
“Look mama! I brought you some presents!” Loki loaded his mother down with goodies, plopping the mouse hat on her head as well. Both parents hugged the happy young prince lovingly. Loki finished his gifting and let out a jaw cracking yawn.   
“Somebody is tired.” Frigga said, stroking her son’s face.   
“He had a great time.” Thor added.   
“Were you a good boy?” Odin asked. Loki’s face fell and Thor quickly saved the day.   
“He was very well behaved. I was so proud of him.” Thor said, winking at his little brother. Loki smiled shyly.   
“That’s my good boy.” Odin praised, patting his son on the bottom. “Now go to bed. You are very tired. You can tell us everything in the morning.” Odin commanded.   
“Yes sir.” Loki replied, kissing both parents. He Hugged Thor as well. “Good night!” He chirped, scooting toward his chambers.   
“Was he really that well behaved?” Frigga asked Thor.   
“Yes mother. He was an angel.” He replied tiredly. Frigga hugged him and he wished both parents a good evening. He stopped at Loki’s room before moving on to his own. The boy was fast asleep, still in his jeans and jumper, his trainers still on his feet. Thor went in and removed the shoes and patted his little bottom, covering him up. Loki clucked and stilled. Thor kissed his little face, his heart swelling with such love for his baby brother.   
Loki never forgot his trip to Disneyland. It would go down as one of his happiest memories.


End file.
